The World We Live In
by AlyannaLavigne
Summary: A story about when all the Buffy pplz get older and have kids!


"The World We Live In" by: Samantha Mason  
  
~~~It consists of a bunch of people, so pay attention!  
Buffy Finn, who's 34  
Riley Finn, who's 35, and married to Buffy  
Faith Adams, who's 31, and helps Buffy & Riley raise their daughter  
Jenn Adams, who's 29, and Faith's younger sister  
Dawn Summers, who's 28, and shares an apartment with Jenn.  
Xander Harris, who's 34  
Anya Harris, who's 33, and married to Xander  
Willow Rosenberg-McClay, who's 33  
Tara McClay-Rosenberg, who's 32  
Brandi Finn, who's 13, and Buffy & Riley's daughter  
Lara Harris, who's 11, and Xander & Anya's daughter  
Chelsi Harris, who's 15, and Xander & Anya's other daughter  
Kaitlyn McClay-Rosenberg, who's 6, and Willow & Tara's daughter  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Part one- Author's POV  
"Mom, tell me another story. I can't sleep."  
"Brandi, you're 13. I thought you didn't want me to tell you bedtime stories when you were 11."  
"I'm excited and I can't sleep."  
"Alright," (she thinks for a moment) "which one should I tell?"   
How about the one from you & dad's wedding day?"  
"Okay. It was my 19th birthday, and your dad was at the party. He surprised me by proposing instead of giving me a present."   
-10 minutes later-  
"So then," (She looked at Brandi, and realized that she'd fallen asleep.) "Nevermind. Good night."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning, Brandi was getting ready for her first day of Junior High.  
"Brandi! Your dad and I are taking you to school this morning!" Buffy yelled over Brandi's CD player. She was listening to Creed - Human Clay.  
"Okay!" Buffy, Riley, and Brandi loaded into the car and drove to Sunnydale Junior High.  
"Have fun at scholl. Call me if you need anything."   
"I know the drill, Mom."  
"Honey, remember when our parents used to do this?"  
"Please don't mention my first day of junior high. It was so embarrassing."  
"Oh. Sorry."  
Meanwhile, Brandi was at her locker, putting away her things.  
"Excuse me, are you Brandi Finn?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hey! I'm Lara Harris. I'm Xander & Anya's daughter."  
"Hi..."  
"Would you mind helping me with my locker?"  
"No prob. I've had lots of people ask me that already, and first period hasn't even started yet."  
"Thanks. Not to pry, but what's your schedule?"  
"1st period Science, 2nd period English, 3rd period Choir...and 7th period Athletics."  
"Great! We have 4 classes together."  
"Which ones?"  
"Science, English, Reading, and Math."  
"Cool... I think I'm supposed to go see the Principal for orientation, then I've got to go to the library to get my books."   
"So, in other words..."  
"See you later."  
*Much later* She thought.  
~~~LATER ON...  
Brandi walked into the principal's office for her orientation.  
"Um. Hello?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm Brandi Finn. I'm here for my orientation."  
"Third door on the left."  
"OK. Thanks."  
As she walked to the door, she wasn't sure about how this was going to go. She approached the door.  
"Brandi Finn?' A voice called out. Brandi almost jumped.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm the principal, Mr. West. It's nice to meet you."  
"Hi Mr. West. It's nice to meet you too."  
"I'd like you to fill out this form, and return it to the librarian."  
"OK."  
"Welcome to Sunnydale Middle School."  
"Thank you Mr. West."  
As Brandi walked out the door, she thought of where she'd heard that name before.  
~~~LATER ON...  
"I've got it!" Brandi suddenly shouted.  
"Yes, Brandi? What notes are in the thirteenth measure?"  
She was daydreaming in Choir. Big mistake.  
"A, G, B-flat, E"  
"Thank you Miss Finn. Next time, could you please not yell out the answer?"  
"Yes ma'am." Brandi said quickly, but quietly. After, Choir, she decided to go to the library to get her books before lunch.  
~~~LATER ON...  
"Are you Brandi Finn?"  
"Yes. That's me."  
"I'm Miss McClay. I'm a friend of Willow's."  
"Hey Miss McClay." She had a sneaking suspicion that it was Tara.  
"Here are your textbooks, and a few of my personal favorites." She handed her a pretty big pile of books.  
"The Pagan Rites and the Salem Witch Trials. Interesting."  
"I knew you'd like them." It was Tara alright...  
~~~MEANWHILE...~~~  
"Hey B! Where'd ya go?" Faith yelled as loud as she could.  
"What? What?" Buffy came running out of her bedroom in a panicked frenzy. Faith looked at her, and noticed she was wearing one of Riley's shirts. Looks like she was spending time *alone*.  
"Faith, don't scream like that!" Buffy yelled loudly.  
"I just wanted to know where you went. I haven't seen you all day." The brunette could tell Buffy was mad, but the blond slayer simply hugged her, and stood impatiently.  
"Go ahead. You and Riley need to be alone. I completely understand."  
"Thanks." She said as she hurried off to her bedroom.  
*Oh well. * Faith thought. *I'll pick Brandi up, and take her shopping. *  
~~~LATER ON...   
Faith picked Brandi up from her first day at Sunnydale MS.  
"So. How was your day?"  
"Well it was okay. Tara's the Librarian, Percy West is the Principal, and I met Lara Harris."  
"What's up with Lara?"  
"She's more annoying than Kaitlyn Rosenberg, and Kaity's only 6!"  
"I see. The mall an OK hangout/vent spot?"  
"Sure. The Sunnydale Mall rules!"  
~~~LATER ON...  
"Xander, when were you going to tell me about this?" His wife, Anya asked.  
"About what?" Xander tried to play off his guilt, not knowing what his darling wife was asking about.  
"I'll tell you what about. It's about Chelsi making all these long-distance calls to talk to your ex-girlfriend."  
"Long-distance calls? To Cordelia? I didn't know she ever talked to Cordelia."  
"Well, we have to pay $65 for her dire need to speak with her, and I know it wasn't about sports."  
"Hold on. Chase Investigations? That's not where Cordy works."  
"Angel's been dusted remember? Faith's little ploy to get Buffy to forget about him?"  
"Oh right. Wait a minute, no one told me that Angel was dusted. I didn't have time to properly celebrate."  
"I did too. It was in the delivery room when Willow had Kaitlyn. I said 'Xander, Faith dusted Angel.' Wait a sec, celebrate?"  
"Oh, you know I hated Angel anyway. But still, you told me six years ago?"  
"I thought you were paying attention."  
"Well I wasn't." Xander said in a defensive tone.  
"Well, you don't have to bite my head off about it."  
"You're right, dear. I'm sorry."  
~~~LATER ON...  
"Riley, do you know where Faith is?"  
"Nope. I saw her at 5:00am, when she came back from partying."  
"Oh my GOD! We forgot to pick up Brandi!" A voice was heard from upstairs.  
"I already picked her up, and took her shopping." Buffy looked up to the landing upstairs, to see that it was Faith.  
"You scared me! Hold on. Back up. You took MY daughter SHOPPING?!"  
"Yeah. Hey little B, go show your new clothes to your mom."  
"I'm Not LITTLE!"  
"Brandi! Don't speak that way to her. Be happy that she was nice enough to take you shopping in the first place."  
"I'm sorry Faith."  
"It's alright. Now go try on your clothes."  
"OK."  
"B, you shouldn't be so hard on Brandi."  
"How would you like to spend thirteen years bringing up a child?"  
"I'm not trying to tell you how to raise your kid, I'm just saying you shouldn't be so hard on her."  
"You're totally right. It's just been that, my day has been SO stressful."  
"I definitely understand."  
Brandi walked down the stairs in a black halter, black leather pants, and three-inch black platforms.  
"What did you do to my daughter?!" Buffy asked in a semi-angry tone.  
"I made her look like you and I did when we were her age."  
"The halter must've been all you."  
"Right on target as always, B."  
"I guess it's alright."  
"Thanks Mom! And thank you Faith!"  
"No problem. Now go get out of those clothes."  
"Yes ma'am!" She dashed up the stairs to get changed. Riley sauntered up behind Buffy and put his hands on her shoulders. She turned around, landing her fist just inches from Riley's face. He gave a look like he knew it was going to happen.  
"Babe, did you forget?"  
"Oh yeah."  
"Forget what?" Faith gave an imploring look at the petite blonde slayer.  
"Gotta meet Giles and the rest of the Scooby's at his house."  
"Going to see the gang? I guess I'm up for that. I just hope Xander isn't." She giggled. Buffy looked like she didn't want to know.  
"Great." She said not so enthusiastically. Riley gave the two girls a hug, and they were on their way in Buffy's Ford Explorer.  
~~~THE WORLD WE LIVE IN, PART. 2~~~  
"There's a new evil rising in Sunnydale."  
"Tell us something we don't know." Faith said in her typical smartass way, while chewing on a wad of gum.  
"It's an ancient evil."  
"Still something we already know."  
"It is identified as the Brotek demon."  
"Something we don't know. Good job Giles."  
"Very funny Faith."  
"I thought so. Didn't you An?"  
"Let's please get back to the subject at hand, and not spend our time contemplating the hilarity of my previous statements."  
At that moment, Willow and Tara walked in with Kaitlyn in tow.  
"Hey guys. Awww. What a cute kid."  
"Thanks. Hold on a sec. Buffy, what's she doing here?"  
"She's been helping me with Brandi."  
"Oh. I didn't know you let psychopaths take care of your kid."  
"Geez Will, it's alright. I know she won't hurt Brandi."  
"I guess you're right." Tara jumped into the conversation.  
"We brought Kaitlyn."  
"Hi Kaitlyn!"  
"Hi Aunt Buffy!"  
"Hey Kaity!"  
"Hi Strange-lady!"  
"Why you li..." Willow gave her a look. Faith smiled innocently. Tara decided to correct Kaitlyn, before it got out of hand.  
"Kaity, her name is Faith."  
"Oh. Hi Faith!"  
"Hey Sweety!"  
~~~THE WORLD WE LIVE IN, PART 3~~~  
Later...  
Everyone was hanging out at the Magic Shop. Willow and Tara were teaching Kaitlyn a simple spell.  
"OK Kaity. Say 'eschana-discade'."  
"Okay. Eschanda-discord!" Willow's nose disappeared.  
"Oh my gosh! Treanta-moresce!" Willow's nose reappeared.  
"Let me guess. Wiccan version of 'Got Your Nose'?"  
"Yeah. Kaitlyn learned that one when she was four."  
"I played the non-wiccan version with Brandi when she was younger."  
"So, you call eleven 'younger'?"  
"Okay. Leaning away from family issues."  
"Hey Xander."  
"Hey B. You want me to go get Dawn?"  
"Sure, I mean, if it's not too much trouble."  
"No prob. I've gotta pick Jenn up."  
"Alright. Be back soon."  
"Gotcha." Buffy hugged her. She walked out of the Magic Shop, and drove away.  
"May I say that the ice queen is giving me a wiggins."  
"Xander, just because Faith is officially a part of our lives, it doesn't give you the right to talk bad about her." Anya stated.  
"Yeah Dad." Chelsi said sternly.  
"Hey kids, why don't you go play in the old training room." Xander said with a sudden quickness.  
"Yay! Play time!" Kaitlyn yelled."  
"No. Kaitlyn you stay here!"  
"But Mommy..."  
"Don't' you 'But Mommy' me. If you're good, and you stay in here with me and Tara, I'll teach you a new spell."  
"Yay! New spell! New spell!" 


End file.
